


He'll Feel It In the Morning

by 5_erections



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Fingerfucking, Impregnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_erections/pseuds/5_erections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is obsessed with the idea of getting Louis pregnant, turns out Louis is onboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Feel It In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Not as impregnation kink-y as I'd hoped it'd be. But I tried. Title adapted from "The Morning" by the Weeknd. Let me know if you find any mistakes! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://5-erections.tumblr.com 
> 
> Kudos and comments are awesome!

Zayn doesn’t know how it started. He doesn’t know where this, this obsession came from. It seemed to come from nowhere, but all of a sudden it’s all he can think about. 

Zayn wants Louis pregnant. 

Zayn wants Louis pregnant with his child, he wants his little tummy swollen with Zayn’s child, he wants his beautiful boyfriend soft and sweet and pregnant. 

He tries to keep it from Louis. It’s not that Louis would be opposed to children; they both have lots of siblings and have always talked about having children in the future. But they’re still so young, that Zayn doesn’t want to bring it up. 

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t stop thinking about it, obsessing over it. So maybe he makes sure that Louis eats a little more, so his little tummy becomes a little bit more pronounced, pushes against his t-shirts a little bit more than usual. 

Zayn should’ve known that he wasn’t being subtle, that his fixation on Louis’ tummy wasn’t as secret as he’d thought, that maybe he had been pushing food on Louis too much. 

~

He’s surprised to find Louis in their bedroom, shirtless. He’s standing in front of the mirror, hands slowly stroking up and down his pronounced tummy. 

“What, what’re you doing?” Zayn asks from the door. Louis doesn’t even flinch, only shrugs a little.

“Just thinking.” Zayn comes up behind him, pressing his front to Louis’ back and sliding his arms around Louis, linking their fingers over his stomach. 

“What about?” 

“Whether or not you’re trying to get me fat,” and there it is, this is it. Louis know, or almost knows. 

“What, I don’t, that’s crazy,” he replies, words rushing out. 

“No? So the mass amounts of foods and sweets you’ve been feeding me, you’ve started cooking, Zayn,” a worried look crosses his face, “You’re not, like, you’re not unhappy with my body?” And Zayn dies a little inside. 

“No, god no, Lou, babes that’s not it. I just, god, it’s so embarrassing,” he replies, cheeks flushing.

“Zayn, I have been convinced that you’ve been fattening me up, anything you say will be better,” Louis says.

“It’s not that I want you fat per se, just maybe, a little, um, fuller?” Zayn winces as the infliction of his voice.

“Why?” Louis asks, blues eyes locking with Zayn’s in the reflection of the mirror.

“I just, I can’t stop thinking about getting you pregnant. God Lou, you’d look so beautiful, all swollen with my child, god,” Zayn responds, hands sliding up and down the curve of Louis’ tummy, pressing his hips tightly against the curve of Louis’ bum. 

Louis turns in his arms and surges up and kisses Zayn, arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Zayn gently cups the back of Louis’ neck, responding to the kiss by gently prying Louis’ lips apart, sneaking his tongue in for a few quick licks. Louis moans lightly, before slowly pulling back.

“Zayn, love, I want that too,” Louis says, gently pushing back Zayn’s hair from his face.

“You do?” Louis smiles softly, nodding.

“Of course I do, you’re it for me, love. I want everything with you.”

~

A wave of arousal travels through Zayn’s body. His fantasy, the fantasy he has been thinking about and obsessing over for months, is about to become a reality.

Zayn is quick to shove down Louis’ sweats and briefs, before sliding his hands down the curve of Louis’ bum, hoisting him into the air so Louis has to wrap his legs around Zayn’s waist, thighs squeezing tight.

“Won’t be able to do this when I’m pregnant,” Louis whispers against the shell of Zayn’s ear, before sucking on his neck. Zayn groans, visuals of a pregnant Louis popping into his head.

He turns around and all but throws Louis on the bed, who giggles, but watches with hooded eyes as Zayn starts to strip out of his own clothes.

Once bare he settles on top of Louis between his spread legs, instantly delving into his mouth. They kiss until they can’t, lips swollen and numb and tongues loose. 

Zayn skims his hands all along Louis’ body, lips sliding along Louis’ cheekbone, down his neck. He spends a few moments on the jut of Louis’ collarbones, alternating between sucking and gentle nips. Louis groans above him, hands sliding into Zayn’s hair, gripping tight. 

Zayn slides his lips down to Louis’ nipples, tongue laving against one, then the other, before blowing gently until they stiffen. He scrapes his teeth against them a few times, Louis groaning at the sensitivity. 

“Just think of how sensitive they’ll be when you’re pregnant, Lou,” Zayn whispers, groaning himself as he tugs on them a few times. 

Louis squirms under his as he flicks his tongue into Louis’ belly button, sucking a love bite right beside it. 

He surges up over Louis to grab the lube, grinning as he leaves the condom behind. He settles down back between Louis’ spread legs, shoving them out a bit wider. He slicks up three fingers while sucking love bites on the inside of Louis’ thighs, the muscles tensing and shifting under his lips.

Once his fingers are slick he takes the head of Louis’ cock between his lips, Louis squeaking as he sucks gently. He rubs his fingers against Louis’ hole gently

“Please, please, Zayn, I want –“ Louis cuts of as Zayn pushes in two slick fingers at once. Louis groans at the stretch, hole clenching and unclenching, trying to accommodate Zayn’s slender fingers. He lets out a breathy, “yeah”. 

Zayn is careful about stretching Louis, knows he likes the first initial stretch, but after that is careful and delicate. Fingers gently prodding and spreading, scissoring wide, randomly pressing against Louis’ prostate. He takes Louis’ cock in his mouth a little deeper, but continues sucking lightly, focused on preparing Louis’ pretty pink hole. 

He pulls off of Louis’ cock as he slides in the third finger, Louis yelps, pressing back towards Zayn’s fingers.

“Look at you, Lou, such a slut for my fingers. Going to get you good and knocked up, babes. Get you all pregnant and swollen.” Louis whimpers at his words while Zayn brings his other hand up to rub at Louis stomach. 

“Please, Zayn, I need it, ‘m ready, knock me up,” Louis chokes out; Zayn gives a few quick jabs to his prostate. 

He slides his fingers out, staring at the amazing view he has of Louis’ hole, clenching and unclenching, just waiting to be filled. 

Zayn gets up onto his knees, quickly slicking up his own cock before grabbing the thick curve of Louis’ thighs, wrapping them high up on his waist. Louis crosses his ankles at his lower back, pulling him in closer. 

Louis reaches between them, grabbing Zayn’s cock in his hand, pressing the head to his hole. He rubs it against his opening a few times, groaning at the feel, before pressing the head in. Zayn moans as the head pops through, the rest of his cock sliding in inch by inch until Zayn’s balls are pressed against Louis’ bum. 

He doesn’t start thrusting immediately, just shifts his hips a few times, nudging his cock inside of Louis, Louis’ thighs squeezing tighter around his hips.

“C’mon Zayn, fuck me,” and that’s all it takes. Zayn grips Louis’ thighs tighter, and starts thrusting slowly, but deep. Long thrusts out so only the tip of his cock is inside Louis, before pushing in slow, but filling Louis so deeply, sliding across his prostate. 

“Can’t wait till you’re pregnant, Louis, belly all swollen with my child, our child,” Louis whimpers, hands scrambling to grip at Zayn’s shoulders, nails digging in. His cheeks are so flushed, lips bitten raw, fringe matted to his forehead. 

“So full, Zayn, god, fill me up, please,” he whimpers, thighs squeezing tighter with every drag against his prostate.

“Going to fill you up with my cum, Lou, you want it?” Louis nods frantically, nails digging in harder. “Touch yourself for me, babes, come for me.”

Louis slides one hand to grasp the back of Zayn’s neck. He brings the other to his mouth, licking his hand then bringing it down to fist his cock. All it takes are a few quick tugs before his cock shoots off, cum shooting up his stomach. 

Zayn moans at the sight Louis makes, at the sound he makes. 

“Need your cum, Zayn, wanna get pregnant,” Zayn thrusts a few more times into Louis before pressing in deep, eyes whiting out as he comes deep inside. 

Zayn all but collapses on top of Louis, absolutely drained. Louis’ legs start to slide off of Zayn’s hips, but he retightens them as Zayn starts to pull out.

“Wait,” he gasps, causing Zayn to halt, “Just, just stay in me, for a bit?” 

Zayn grins, leaning down to brush his lips gently against Louis’, “’course, babes.”


End file.
